<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Queer Panic, Among Other Things by sam_i_am_100</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27241306">Queer Panic, Among Other Things</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sam_i_am_100/pseuds/sam_i_am_100'>sam_i_am_100</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Let's Be Real [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Choices, Conservative, Democrat, Nonbinary, Republican, Trump, Voting, biden - Freeform, deadname, liberal, new name</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:01:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>617</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27241306</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sam_i_am_100/pseuds/sam_i_am_100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Thoughts about me and about voting since I’m going tomorrow with my family. Everyone remember to go vote!! Be the change you want to see!!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Let's Be Real [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1323344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Queer Panic, Among Other Things</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ok before I start I just have to say I just saw “top joe biden” as an ACTUAL TAG and. I can never unsee that. Excuse me while I go gouge out my eyeballs</p><p> </p><p>...anyways. Actual story time.</p><p>So name change! Yay me! I mentioned in one of my Actual Fics that this name suits me better and uh. That’s because it Does.</p><p>I had a name, a very typical female name, and this thing called ~dysphoria~ happens, so I’m like y’know what? Imma pick out a new name.</p><p>So hello, everyone, my name’s Straya (pronounced exactly how you think), and so far more people than I would’ve thought have guessed that it’s from the Spanish word for star, <em>estrella</em>.</p><p>I’m a soft bitch but like. We been knew.</p><p>Anyways. Story. So yeah I’m Straya except I’m still living at home as a grown adult because as it turns out, living is uh. Hella expensive. So I’m going to college, working three jobs, as you do (yes I’m stressed thanks for asking), and I’m deadnamed by literally everyone except my closest four friends. Because I can’t come out. I’m in the Bible Belt, y’all. My parents met when they were both working for a ministry. Heck, *I* work for a church! So coming out isn’t really an option.</p><p>I’m joining the military (the Air Force because I am smol) next fall and it’s GREAT except uh. The Air Force had not said Trans Rights. Meaning I’ll be misgendered and deadnamed there as well. So... not a lot of fun.</p><p>In case it wasn’t made painfully clear by now? I’m voting for the option (the lesser of two evils, honestly) who actually gives me a right to life.</p><p>My parents are very conservative and in their eyes, Trump has done Nothing Wrong Ever. So obviously they’re voting for him. And I’m gonna go vote with them.</p><p>The last time I voted—which also happened to be the first time I voted—my dad jokingly said “vote straight ticket Republican or don’t come home!”</p><p>And like. It was a joke. I get that. But it wasn’t funny in the least. I was terrified you were serious.</p><p>I didn’t know, back then, that my dad had no way to access my voting records. I know that now. But I was terrified. And I let him cow me into giving in to his demands.</p><p>Now, four years later, and I’m voting again. And this time I won’t let him stop me. I’m voting for who I think would do a better job, for who I’ve seen support from.</p><p>But the fact that he scared me into voting like that? Never again.</p><p>Next fall, once I join the Air Force, I’m gonna rent a house, off-base, and my lesbian best friend (and qpp) and my other baby bi best friend (y’all she just came out and I love her!!!!!) are gonna live with me. So are the two straight best friends, if they want to, though I know for certain that at least one of them has a good life with an accepting mother and everything.</p><p>But the fact that it’s taken this long.... honestly, I just wish I hadn’t listened to him. I wish I’d voted how I would’ve wanted to last time. But I am this time; and I guess, really, that’s what matters.</p><p> </p><p>Theres not much of a point here, honestly... I was just gonna hop on and spew my thoughts out. Just in time, too, since my eyes are literally shutting. So if any of this doesn’t make sense... that’s why!</p><p>thanks for reading, y’all, and if there’s any advice or compliments for me, I’ll gladly take them!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>